As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some of the hardware and software components of the information handling system may be directed to communicating information over one or more wireless networks. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating of information handling systems communicating according to the prior art. An information handling system 110 may include a plurality of antennas for communicating with access point 140 to communicate to the Internet 150, for communicating with another information handling system 130, and/or for communicating to nearby device 120 such as a wireless speaker. Each of these different communications may involve different wireless technologies, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, 3G cellular, and 4G cellular. In one conventional solution, a separate dedicated antenna would be used for each wireless technology. However, the space available for multiple dedicated antennas is decreasing in smaller devices, and additional dedicated antennas add to the cost of the device.